SongficsOneshots Danny Phantom Style
by MalachiteMegan
Summary: 2nd OneshotSongfic! Based on Cartel's song Honesty Danny tries to reaveal his feelings for Sam, but she keeps avoiding him, and is trying to find a way to tell him! kind of funny, but not really, unless high on sugar
1. MCR, Demolition Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or My Chemical Romance's "Demolition Lovers"

"We've got to get out of here."

"What do you mean 'we'? **I **have to get out of here! You aren't a part of this! Get out while you can!"

"Never, not without you!" she said, grabbing onto Danny's hand. "We could drive to Canada and fly out!"

Hand in mine, into your icy blues,

And then I'd say to you, we could take to the highway

Sam ran to a car nearby where, coincidentally, Tucker sat waiting for them. "Here you go Sam, just like we planned, huh?"

She smiled. "Did you bring the stuff? For in case they try to shoot?" he smirked and popped the trunk open. There were machine guns and bullets galore. All Danny could do was stare with his jaw open.

With this trunk of ammunition too, I'd end my days with you,

In a hail of bullets.

Sam looked away, knowing that he was starting to look at her. Even after all these years of fighting, she still loved him and it grew with every second. "I can tell you're upset with this but, we're doing this because we care for you. We'd do anything for you, even, die for you." She told him, tears starting to form.

I'm trying, I'm trying

To let you know just how much you mean to me

And after, all the things we put each other through.

So Tucker got out of the car and let Sam drive with Danny hiding in the back. Soon, they had to stop to fill up the tank and to get some food. "Sam, you don't have to do this." Danny whispered as they stopped.

"There isn't anything else TO do. I'll fight for you to the end and I'll go on till then knowing that I can do something I say I'll do for someone precious to me. Danny," she said, looking at his shocked and tear-stained face, "I love you."

And I would drive on to the end with you,

A liquor store or two, keeps the gas tank full,

And I feel like there's nothing left to do, but prove myself to you,

And we'll keep it running

But this time, I mean it, I'll let you know how much you mean to me

Danny smiled and hugged Sam as snow began to fall, even though they were in Arizona (They decided to go to Mexico instead of Canada) "I love you too, Sam. I love you so much." So they kissed each other, and for the first time, it wasn't a fake-out make

-out. And then, all of a sudden, Sam fell to the ground. She had been shot twice in the back and they went through her and into Danny as well. The shooters fled, but they waited, for what seemed months, until pain fell to cold as they died in each other's arms, with their blood mixing together.

As snow falls, on desert sky, until the end of every thing

I'm trying, I'm trying, to let you know, how much you mean.

As days fade, and nights grow, and we grow cold, until the end,

Until this pool of blood, until this, I mean this,

I'm trying, to let you know, how much you mean.

As days fade, and nights grow, and we grow cold, until the end

But this time, we'll show them, we'll show them all, how much we mean

As snow falls, on desert sky,

Until the end of everything

All we are, is bullets I mean this,

In the Ghost Zone

Danny and Sam are together and are having a ghostly wedding, smiling, even with bullet marks in their bodies. As the frame of their door in the zone is burning, meant to signify their never-ending love for each other.

As lead rains, pass on through,

Our phantoms, forever and ever,

Like scarecrows, that fuel this flame, we're burning, forever and ever,

Know how much I want to show you you're the only one,

Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun

And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood, and as we're touching hands,

I'll see your eyes, I'll meet your eyes

I mean this forever.

So? How was it? If you guys liked it then I'll write some more like that. If not, give me a song to write about and I'll write about it. Thanx! Remember, Read & Review! It makes me happy to know people like or dislike it.


	2. Cartel, Honesty

Alrighty!!!!!! This is the second story, and I've been trying to figure out a story to write!!!!! Well, here it is!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor do I own "Honesty" by Cartel.

Please don't mind what I'm trying to say 'cause I'm, I'm being honest  
When I tell you that you  
You're part of the reason I'm so set on the rest of my life  
Being a part of you

I was walking down the hall, with an image in my mind. It was the love of my life, and we were happy together with kids, with signs of age starting to show, indicating that several years had passed by. That was the way I wanted my life to be. But, I looked at the clock too soon. I had ten seconds to climb three flights of stairs, and get to the gym. Let's just say that I didn't exactly make it. I was about a minute late, and I saw my two best friends were waving at me.

"Hey Sam!!! We've been waiting for you! Why are you so late? We thought that you had gone in already!" It was him, and he was smiling the grin that breaks my heart and puts it back together at the same time. His eyes pierced through the emotional shield I had put up. Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend? Of all the people!

"I was daydreaming, that's all! Why do you care so much Danny? It's not like your life depends on being by me and knowing where I am every second of the day!" It was meant to be a joke, but I guess he took it to heart. He put his head down and Tucker gave me a glare, telling me that I needed to tell him soon. I've been planning on telling Danny about my feelings for a month or so, but I always loose my cool.

"Danny, she was joking! Look at her face! She's really upset now, so I suggest that you stop sulking about now." Tucker whispered to him, letting elbowing him in the stomach. He looked up at me, seeing the sadness in my eyes and giving him a weak smile. "So, how about we go inside. It's supposed to be something important."

You tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself

'Cause things will never be the same.

Danny looked at me, and held out his arm, indicating that I should take it. I did, and he led me into the bleachers, moving us away from Tucker. "Danny, why aren't we sitting with Tuck? We ALWAYS sit with him, even when we're mad at him! This doesn't seem right!" I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"We need to sit alone for now, because there's something I have to tell you." Oh. Crap. This doesn't look good.

"Danny, I have to go, I need you to let go of me. Please?" I tripped on the steps, but he let go of me nonetheless, with a pleading look in his eyes, along with reluctance.

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay

I ran to where Tucker was, and I sat next to him. "Help me! I'm trying so hard to tell him how I feel, and I can't without you there! You're my friend, and I need you more than anything right now."

"This is something that I can't help you with. At least, not this time. You've loved him for years, so you don't need to question anything. If it makes you feel any better, he's just as nervous as you are." My eyes widened, and he pushed me to where Danny was. "She just needed to ask me an important computer question! Now she's all yours, I promise."

"Sam, what I wanted to tell you was that I lo-" I put my fingers on his lips to silence him, but he tried to talk anyway. I smiled, laughing inside at how he wanted to tell me whatever it was.

"Don't waste your breath Danny. I won't be able to hear you in here, with all of the people around." I smiled, and he shut up. I pressed my cheek to his, my lips almost touching his ear, and said, "Call me tonight, okay? We can set up a time to talk, and meet in the park." When we sat down, he held my hand, and I let him. After all, it was what I had been dying to do for what seemed like forever.

And don't waste time getting to the point, 'cause I'm, I'm patiently waiting  
For your next phone call, your next excuse for losing sleep again  
Tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself

'Cause things will never be the same

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay

Danny had called me, and we went to the park. He opened his mouth to talk, but I covered his lips again. I didn't think that I wanted to know what he was going to say. I guess it's inevitable, so I uncovered his mouth to let him speak. "Sam, I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. I mean, you're more important to me than Tuck, and you're my #1 friend in the world. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I don't want to live a lie anymore." Oh crud. I don't want to hear this. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't make me hear this!!!!

'Cause I can't stop it now  
It's so amazing how  
I know I cant, I could never walk away

How can we resolve this now  
We let it go, and wonder how  
This can never be the same  
Can never be the same

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you, I'm begging!

'Cause I can't stop it now,  
It's so amazing how,  
I know I cant, I could never walk away.

"I never want to leave your side, and I think it's because I'm in love with you. Please don't be mad at me! I'm just telling you the truth!" he looked panicked, and I smiled.

"You've always been so clueless, but I guess that's why I've stayed around for so long. Coming back from college, working at a nearby law firm, and going to the stupid reunion to see everybody; they were all reasons to see you, because I knew that you would be there." For the first time, I got the courage I had in the courtroom. I pulled Danny into a hug, and as he pulled away, I brought his head down into a kiss. I felt a smile trace his lips, and we stayed that way for a very long time.

I've been thinking about that moment in my mind, about his proposal that exact day the year after, our marriage the following year, and the three children we had on that very day years afterwards. There is a party every year that celebrates five different things. Our anniversary, Daniel Jr., Hope, and Kimmy's birthdays, and mine are all on the same day.  
Please don't mind what I'm trying to say, 'cause I'm, I'm being honest.

I guess honesty is a good thing. It brought me together with the love of my life, a marriage that couldn't be better, and three kids that are the world to me. If that isn't proof, I don't know what is.

There it is! I know it kind of stunk, but I wrote this really late, and I was in a hurry! Flames will be used to warm my home, so bring 'em on!!!!!!!!!!!

heartbroken1


	3. MCR, Dead

I LOVE My Chemical Romance, so I decided that I was going to write songfics with MCR every other chapter. Well, enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor MCR's song "Dead."

Sam was standing in front of the Ghost Portal, looking inside at a door. She was looking at a boy about her age, and she was smiling for the first time in about three years. She remembered the day she stopped, and shuddered at the thought.

_Flashback_

_"Danny! Come on, don't leave me! We were supposed to get married! We were supposed to have kids! Why did you do this? Neither of us deserves this…or do we?" she yelled, grabbing onto his bloodied arm, the slit in his wrist getting slipperier and slipperier._

And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be there wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life

_"I'm sorry, Sam. I had to, no one was nice to us, and I couldn't take it anymore. Nobody said anything worth hearing." His eyes grew steely, and he looked at the ceiling._

_"Just remember Danny, that I'll be waiting here, in case you come back for a haunting or two…maybe then you can handle this harassment." She glared at him, and turned her back to his dying form, his hand held out to her._

_"Please, Sam, don't do this. I love you so much, you HAVE to understand! You're just stronger willed than I am! I can't handle this anymore." He grabbed at her shirt, but his hand slid off of it. "Sam…" she got ready to leave, but looked back at him, and held his hand one more time, before kissing his lower lip, and leaving._

_"Sorry Danny, I don't understand. Goodbye, my love…" she cried every day for a year and a half._

_Flashback over_

And if you get to Heaven  
I'll be here waiting, baby  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this hell

You heard the news that you're dead  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think I never liked you anyway  
You're dead

She had been a regular in the hospital every day of those years, and no one ever knew what she had to say, or what she knew about the death of her best friend. It had seemed like everyone on the earth, even Tucker, seemed like statues in the halls and her room.

Free from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand  
Be exactly what you planned  
And wouldn't it be great if  
We were dead

All Dead!

She never got to tell him how much she loved him, and never got over him and tried to love anyone else. She never had the time, what with throwing up every hour on the hour, and losing years of her life as she went.

So tired and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life

The day before, she thought she saw him…Danny…he was transparent, and looked older. He leaned close to Sam, and whispered in her ear, "I'll wait for you, no matter what."

And if you get to Heaven  
I'll be here waiting, baby  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this hell

Maybe dying wasn't so bad, at least, it meant that she'd get away from Dash and Paulina, and never deal with them again. She didn't really feel like anyone wanted her anymore, not Tucker, not her parents, not a single living person in the world. Sam finally got an idea, and went to the drawer, taking out a gun. She put it to her head, and pulled the trigger.

You heard the news that you're dead  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think I never liked you anyway  
You're dead  
Free from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand  
Take a pistol by the hand  
And wouldn't it be great if  
We were dead

She wouldn't have made it a month longer anyway. She had lost too much strength, and had lost too much blood. She didn't laugh, smile, or even make a single positive comment for 26,298 hours. She was dead to the world by then, and didn't care anymore.

And in my honest observation  
To ring this operation  
Found a complication  
In your heart, so long  
Cause now you've got  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Cause I - c'mon c'mon

Na-na-na-na's

If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
Ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
Ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
Ain't just a joke  
Then why am I dead?

Now, she was going into the Ghost Portal, going to live forever with her one true love…

Danny. He had been waiting for three years, for her to come to him, but he would've waited forever for her. He loved her too, but it was too late to save himself when he figured it out. Now, they could be as happy as they wanted to be. And Sam had to make up for lost time. She was going to smile until Tucker joined them, when they could pass on. But then, they really had to wait for Sam's little sister that had been born the exact day that Danny died, the exact moment she took her first breath, he took his last. They wouldn't have to wait for her very long though, for she had a terminal disease, and would die in the next two or three years.

Dead!

Hoped you liked it!!! It was right off the top of my head, and I didn't think that I'd update soon if I didn't write it with this. I've had these lyrics for at least three months, and decided to put them to use. Well, R&R!!!!!!

heartbroken1


End file.
